


Lelakon

by traiteuse (merriell)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Shameless Villain Propaganda, ghazul and pengkor nation unite!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/traiteuse
Summary: Mereka memainkan dua permainan yang berbeda.





	Lelakon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an interview (?) where someone said they both thought they were each other’s henchmen (or something like that). This has no plot, no explanation, nor any basis on canon, and probably is a shameless villain propaganda lololol

Ia mengingat, dulu ada yang sebut-sebut, kalau dunia adalah panggung sandiwara.

Pikiran Ghani selalu menempel kepada kalimat itu, memutar-mutarnya di dalam otak, sampai ia mengenali setiap lekuk huruf-hurufnya, sampai terkadang, ketika dihadapkan kepada sebuah kertas kosong, penanya akan menyentuh kertas, hampir membentuk huruf ‘d’, tapi urung dilakukannya. Penanya berhenti di udara, dan rahangnya mengeras, sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan pesona kalimat itu kepada siapa pun, namun, jika seseorang menaruh belati di atas pembuluh nadinya dan memerintahkannya untuk melakukan itu, ia selalu akan punya jawaban yang sama: _kalimat itu merupakan kebenaran_. Setiap orang memiliki peran yang mereka jalani di atas tanah, membuat mereka menari di atas tanah sampai cerita mereka selesai. Sampai gunting menebas tali takdir mereka dan mereka jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Ghani menatap tubuh pria di depannya, di atas anaknya yang terbaring kaku di atas altar. Cahaya yang mencalang dari jendela kaca patri menghujankan bayangan warna-warni di atas mayat si pemain biola, ke atas tangan Pengkor yang diletakkan di atas tubuh yang baru dibersihkan itu. Bola mata cokelatnya mengintai seketika Pengkor mengangkat tangannya, gemetar dari jemarinya hanya terlihat oleh Ghani saja.

Ia menjelaskan bagaimana petir malam hari itu telah membunuhnya. Bisa merasakan amarah dan kesedihan yang tumbuh pada punggung itu. Tak kuasa untuk berpikir, kalau misalnya yang ada di depannya adalah Haedar Subandi dan bukannya Pengkor, bagaimana tegak tubuh itu akan menampilkan tubuh yang bidang.

Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa memilih peran yang mereka dapatkan.

Setelah Pengkor berjalan pergi, Ghani menatap tubuh si pemain biola itu. Jemarinya yang patah karena benturan. Kepalanya yang retak ketika bus itu menghantamnya sampai terlempar begitu jauhnya. Peran yang diberikan kepada si pemain biola hanyalah sebagai umpan. Sebagai korek kayu yang Ghani lemparkan kepada Haedar Subandi, agar ia tidak lupa kalau perannya disini bukan sebagai penyelamat rakyat.

Ia hanyalah _Pengkor_.

Ia tak menjelaskan, bagaimana Ganda menoleh ke arahnya setelah ia mengangkat kakinya dari gas, darah Adi Sulaiman memercik di kaca bus yang mereka kendarai.

Dan _Pengkor _hanyalah satu peran dalam sandiwaranya yang bisa dengan mudahnya ia putus.

* * *

Haedar Subandi seharusnya telah mati, namun terkadang, Pengkor masih bisa merasakan presensinya di dalam tulang rusuknya. Ketika Haedar mendengar nama kampungnya, terkadang ia masih bisa mengingat wangi hutan yang memenuhi indera penciumannya ketika ia terbaring di dini hari menunggu fajar datang. Terkadang, ia akan melihat hutan yang dilewatinya di perjalanannya dan akan mengalihkan pandangan, karena bisa merasakan panas api di kulitnya kembali.

Haedar telah menghapus masa lalunya dan terlahir kembali menjadi _Pengkor_. Pria yang memiliki banyak anak di seantero Nusantara, pria yang dipuja oleh anak-anaknya. Namun, terkadang, Haedar akan meronta di dalam tubuhnya, seperti arwah yang tidak diundang. Haedar akan menggedor pintu lemari itu, meminta untuk ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Pengkor tidak pernah menggubris kenangan-kenangan itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang dibawanya dari masa kecilnya, sebelum ia dilahirkan kembali melalui api, adalah _catur_. Dulu, ketika ayahnya sibuk mengurus perkebunan, ibunya merupakan seseorang yang mengisi waktunya, mengajarinya permainan itu. Haedar selalu lihai, bahkan mampu mengalahkan pekerja perkebunan ayahnya yang sedang istirahat ditemani kota hitam. Mereka menggeleng takjub lalu memujinya, mengatakan betapa pintarnya ia untuk bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa.

Ia membiarkan kenangan itu ada, karena orang-orang yang memujinya adalah orang-orang yang sama yang membakar rumahnya dulu.

Catur, bagi Pengkor, adalah metafora dari bagaimana ia melihat dunia.

Duduk di dalam lemari itu ketika api melahap semuanya, mengintip bagaimana para pengasuh panti asuhan itu menyiksa setiap anak, Pengkor menyadari kalau untuk bertahan hidup di dunia, untuk _menang_, ia membutuhkan buah-buah catur yang bisa dikendalikannya.

Buah catur, yang membuatnya bisa menguasai panti asuhan itu.

Buah catur, yang dibuatnya dari anak yatim yang membutuhkan akar.

Setiap anak yang ia asuh, setiap orang yang ia dekati, adalah buah catur baru di bawah kendalinya.

Ketika melihat Ghani Zulham, ia tahu betul kalau ia adalah pion di dalam permainannya. Ia dan Ganda sama saja, hanya salah satu pion putih yang ia butuh kan untuk menebus takdirnya. Untuk _menang _atas permainan yang telah mengambil bidak kuda putihnya darinya.

Permainan yang bisa ia lihat akhirnya, di atas atap pabrik percetakan itu, permainan yang ia tahu akan berakhir, ketika ia melihat bidaknya satu persatu jatuh di atas beton, menteri hitam melumat mereka tanpa pandang bulu.

Pengkor lupa sama sekali kalau ia juga merupakan bidak di permainan ini: raja putih, yang paling lemah, yang akan menentukan akhir dari permainan.

Ketika kesadarannya mulai menghitam, permainan berakhir dengan _skak mat _berbentuk peluru di tubuhnya, Pengkor mempertanyakan adanya permainan catur yang dimenangkan dengan cara _kalah_.

Karena kekalahannya _masih_ terasa seperti kemenangan.

**Author's Note:**

> #ghazulnation #pengkornation unite <3
> 
> scream w/ me about these villains @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/percapops) or something.


End file.
